


His Promised Land

by Durpdurpkitty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durpdurpkitty/pseuds/Durpdurpkitty
Summary: Cloud Strife lived a good life, and now it was time for him to return to the Planet and find his Promised Land, a place where he knew he would meet her again.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	His Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super slow with writing fics lately so here's a short one shot that I quickly wrote up (I'll post more soon, I promise), hope you guys enjoy! As usual, feedback is appreciated, good or bad!

There are days when he struggles to get out of bed, body racked in pain. It's on these particular days, such as today, that Cloud finds himself staying in bed, contemplating life. The pain was getting worse, increasing exponentially with every new day, and deep down, he knew - his adventure was coming to an end. Sooner than he had expected too, he had just turned 40 this year but death didn't care, it didn't discriminate; he knew this too. 

Idly he wondered if his deterioration was brought on by the overabundance of mako he had been exposed to or perhaps it was caused by the strenuous physical demands during his search for Sephiroth but in the end he realized, it didn’t matter. Everyone dies and the details are insignificant, they would all return to the Planet eventually. 

Blankly, Cloud stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he’d see _her_ again. The simple thought of Aerith invoked all sorts of emotions in him; happiness, sadness, love, regret, and even a little bit of misplaced anger. He had recalled her smiling face with bright green eyes that were so full of life, it made his heart clench. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't miss her. To this very day, he loved her still – it’s almost impossible not to, he’s reminded of her everywhere. In the flowers that bloom in the spring, in a child’s whimsical laugh, the remnants of her church where he would visit to ‘talk’ to her, and most importantly, in his heart where she’s forever ingrained. 

Aerith is with him - always and for that reason, he had lived for her; for both of them. It’s what she would’ve wanted, and he owed her (and himself) that, to live a happy life surrounded by loved ones. It wasn't easy, there were days where he struggled and almost gave up but his friends - his family, had been there for him and helped him pull through. One person especially, Tifa, had stayed by his side through it all and brought back a sense of normality to his life. He owed her more than he could ever repay but it didn't stop him from trying. 

“Cloud, are you awake? It’s almost noon” 

Groggily, Cloud opened his eyes at the sound of Tifa’s voice. Wait, when did he fall back asleep? 

He didn't want her to catch him still in bed, embarrassed by his weakened state. Quickly he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position but his arms gave out halfway, aching and weak. A grunt left his mouth as his back hit the bed unceremoniously. 

Standing in the doorway, stood Tifa, concern lined her features; she had seen it all. 

“Sorry, I guess I was tired, I fell back asleep.” It was a half truth. 

Tifa eyed him suspiciously but nodded in understanding, she knew him too well. 

They grew up together, lived together, and even raised children together. He couldn’t hide anything from her, at least not for very long. They had a peculiar relationship, having been everything from friends to lovers and now, their relationship was one of companionship. The two of them had tried to maintain a romantic relationship but despite their best efforts, it never lasted. It always ended the same; too much shared trauma, lack of communication (usually on his end), and a certain flower girl who he couldn't let go, even after all these years. 

“Want some lunch before it gets cold?” Tifa asked as she walked over to his bedside to carefully prop him up, gently placing a pillow behind his back for support. 

“Sounds good,” he responded, grateful to Gaia for her. 

With a flash of a smile, she headed back out the door and Cloud found himself smiling at her retreating form; she was amazing. 

Shortly, she returned with food in hand and they spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing, reminiscing, and just enjoying each other’s company before he had succumbed to an early night’s sleep. Sleep came easier these days, his body no longer fought it and his heart had made peace with his demons a long time ago to quell the nightmares that had once plagued him. 

_“Open your eyes Cloud,” a painstakingly familiar voice rang sweetly in his ears. This is just a dream he told himself. It was a reoccurring dream for him and soon enough, he'd wake up to a life without her again._

_He repeated it like a mantra in his head when a light touch briefly caressed his cheek. His throat tightens as he takes in a sharp breath, his eyes fly open in disbelief but there she is, just the way he remembered. Wisps of mako swirled all around them and that's when it dawned on him, this is the lifestream, he had seen it before._

_“Am I…dead?” He finally dared to ask._

_Aerith doesn’t respond but her downcast eyes say it all and Cloud knows the answer._

_“Ah…I think I knew it was coming, I just thought I had more time.”_

_Her eyes fly up to his, a sadness there that wasn't before. "I'm sorry Cloud, I wish you had more time too."_

_"No, it’s okay, I lived a good life. I wish you could have been there too, I... really missed you." His voice wavered from emotions that threatened to spill, there was so much to tell her, so many things left unspoken._

_A smile graced her features as she extended her arm, offering her hand to him, patiently waiting. “Tell me all about it.”_

_Cloud placed his hand in hers and stepped forward, he had so much to tell her._

_He had finally found his promised land; his heart and soul were complete once more, here with her._


End file.
